


Curiosity hits you (To love making)

by HaruHaru_17



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17
Summary: He wonders why Floyd's dick was big and long..Or our Riddle wants to be fuck by his classmate Floyd so hard to the point his belly felt his dick inside of him.
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola, Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Curiosity hits you (To love making)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR RULE PRINCE RIDDLE ROSEHEARTS!
> 
> and THIS IS VERY VERY LATE IM SORRY HUHUHU
> 
> This was started on Aug 26 2020 but no time
> 
> Not Beta ed apologize for some typos and wrong grammar
> 
> And happy belated birthday Ace Trappola

He was really curious at the shower room when he was bathing after P.E class and he was alone with someone he knows that he has a twin brother name-

_Floyd_.

He was alone with Floyd showering together whike he was humming a song while he scrabs his body with soap, Riddle can't help himself looking at Floyd's body.

Tall, a little bit muscular, tone body and lastly..a large flacid cock...

Riddle couldn't help himself to look at Floyd's cock, he is so big even he is flaccid he so big and long.

Floyd secretly glances to Riddle and smiles at him he knows he is curious at his body so he is just toying him for a reason well you know Floyd he acts childish around everyone especially to Jade and Azul. Riddle saw Floyd's glance and immediately grabs a towel and wraps himself carefully.

When he goes out he saw Ace naked but of course he has a towel on it. Ace greeted him and Riddle greeted him back, when Ace enters the shower room he was stunned of how Floyd's how big it was when he was naked.

"Wow Floyd never thought you have a nice body!."Ace exclaimed but Riddle just blushed at Ace's words _Big Body._

"Hehehe Kani-chan are you fascinated too~?."Floyd asked and he turns around and Ace just dropped his jaw seeing a glory on Floyd's body.

"Wow your so big!."Ace exclaimed and he forgot Riddle was still their at the entrance blushing at the word big..

"Ehehe are you jealous~."Floyd teased Ace with leaning his body close to him to the point where his cock was pushing Ace's dick which sends him shivers and blushed.

"You know i have a boyfriend though."Ace grins which he pushed Floyd gently not slipping both of them for accidental purposes.

_Wait Ace has a boyfriend?_

Riddle wants to know if that was true but he still have class so he will asked Ace later if he has time but a curiosity hits Riddle's head..

_Is Floyd's dick is natural or its the hormones?_

_But_

_I_

_Want to have a taste of Floyd's body.._

_I have a plan.._

Riddle chuckles himself thinking what he would do to Floyd to be presice he is gonna be bottom though and they had a sex education taught by Crewel.

***

It was dismissal of their class and Floyd is going out alone through the gates since Jade was busy with club activities with Jamil. When he reaches the gate he saw Riddle like he was waiting for someone he decided to call him to get his attention.

"Kingyo-chan~ are you waiting for someone?."Floyd waved af him as he asked a question which Riddle flinched when he heard Floyd"s voice. Riddle looks at his direction and gave him a sheepishly smile.

"Uh yeah in fact i was waiting for you though."He gulped in his words if his plan to see Floyd's dick was gonna work and maybe make love to him too its not like he has a crush on Floyd though.

_Does he have a thing for Floyd though?_

He shook his head when he erased that thought away having a crush on Floyd, if he has a crush why the hell his heart so beating so fast? he bit his lips and he wants to get it on with it.

"Kingyo-chan lets go now to your house~."Floyd grabs Riddle's arm and he pulls him walking to the path where his house is located, when they reached the train station the train was definitely full.

He wants to cursed at this train for being full to the point he was being squeeze by Floyd out of all people, when the train moves around the people in the train bumps into each other not taking too much attention Riddle can feel Floyd's bulge on his petite ass. He can feel it, he can feel the long cock rubbing in his pants which Floyd noticed it.

_This should be fun~_

Floyd shifted his body to more comfortable position which it has space all along but same as he is doing just rubbing his pants on Riddle's ass on his back just by rubbing it he can feel Riddle blushing just by the heat on his face, Riddle is still blushing on Floyd's action still he can't even think now since its cramped on the train that they are taking. 

The next few mins they arrived in their destination as the train's doors opens. Riddle and Floyd quickly gets off in the cramped train that they were riding at, Floyd follows the pissed off blushing Riddle as he walks faster going to his house. Riddle was still blushing _why did Floyd did that is he noticing my plan!?._ " he thought that if Floyd was playing along and knew his plan taking Floyd to his house and have sex with him.

_Wait does it fits when he fucks me?_

Riddle shook his head while him and Floyd were walking near at his home.

He doesn't realize Floyd knew his plans all along

_Kingyo-chan you thought im a fool well you only want to have sex with me so i brought my stuff along with me._

Floyd chuckles himself of the thought having sleep with Riddle should be easy as he pleases on his mind and body, Riddle looks at him confusingly in his sudden chuckle in his actions he also thought if he did noticed him bringing him home to have ~~love making~~ sex with him in his house. Floyd was wondering though why he should do 'it' in Riddle's house if his mother might be there, so to break silence he decided to ask Riddle if his mother was in his house.

"Kingyo-chan~." he calls Riddle getting his attention by poking his face, irritated he decided to look at him and stopped walking and facing him pissed off.

"What?."Rddle frustastingly ask him.

"Is your Mom knows that im im going to your house~?."He answered him with a slight worried on his face thinking it may seem awkward that Riddle brings a friend on his way home with out tellling his mother that he was going univited at his Riddle's house.

_Oh fuck!_

_I fucking forgot Mama was home!?._

_* **Rings** *_

Riddle perks his head up hearing his phone rang from his pocket he tooks the phone and saw the caller name "Mama". He swallowed his might to answer it.

**Mama**

**Riddle:** Mama? what brings you to call me?

**Mama:** Riddle i might not be going home for 3 days.

**Riddle:** Eh!? Why? Did something happen?

**Mama:** No its a buisness trip in the company i work for. So i left a food for 3 days for you to eat.

**Riddle:** Oh ok thanks Mama i'll be sure to eat it.

**Mama:** Good boy. Oh if your feeling lonely though you can invite Trey-kun,Ace-kun,Deuce-kun or Cater-kun to accompany you and have a sleepover.

_Oh Riddle just struck a jackpot._

**Riddle:** About that mabye from Octavenielle Class i know you know him though.

**Mama:** Is it Azul-kun or the Leech twins?

**Riddle:** Actually its Floyd . Well he is with me right now.

**Mama:** Hmnn ok lend me him your phone.

Riddle hands him his phone to Floyd to talk with his mother, Floyd and Riddle's mom's talk was smoothly and nothing had happen like a fight or anything it may cause himself into trouble. Floyd gives back his phone after talking to him he gradually smiles at Riddle, feeling confused he says goodbye to his mom.

Riddle sighs and thinks he should abort his plan _for now_ and let Floyd rest for now and tomorrow gets his clothes to have a change.

_I'll do it tomorrow then.._

They eventually did go home and his plan were never did executed but he swears he will have his curiosity hold it for now.

*******

The next day Floyd and Riddle walks home and takes the train again but it is not cramped as it is now. They were seated at each others side, Riddle suddenly falls asleep in Floyd's shoulder unconsciously that he will noticed if he wakes he will be very flustered like a tsundere well he is a tsundere after all. Floyd took his phone and contact Ace for some amusing advice.

**Meanwhile at Ace's House**

Ace was moaning Deuce's name tempting for him, their clothes were scattered on the floor, breathless moan that they are making in the room, Deuce continue's to thrust harder in Ace's ass trying to be in a quick pace for him.

"Your so loud today Ace." Deuce teased him thrusting him hard making Ace to crave for more of the pleasure he is given by Deuce, Ace was annoyed by his words saying he was loud during sex he tilt his head in embarrassment and he still continues to moan."Shut up and fuck me Deuce your making me feel so good." He admits it he likes Deuce being rough with him.

***Phone Rings***

Deuce almost fell from the bed because of Ace's phone he cursed under his breath in tempting that he will murder that person who interupt their fun in bed. Ace sigh and reached his phone on the night stand he check the caller number and he was genuinely confused but he knows that he rarely calls him though. Deuce looks at him with a smirked and an idea has spot on his mind.

Ace answers the phone and puts it on his ear, Floyd asked something about sex related which sends Ace with a suprised look on his face.

_Suddenly Deuce thrusted inside him once more._

"Hnghh-!."Ace accidentally moans while he is with Floyd on the phone, Deuce thrusted one more time earning a glare and moan from Ace."Stop that."Ace whispered loudly carefully avoiding Floyd to hear him moan while he was talking to him.

"Kani-chan you ok~?."Floyd asked with a tilt on his head on the other side of the phone he feels something was very off with Ace but he thinks..

_Kani-chan is having sex with Saba-chan!_

"Kani-chan are you having 'fun' with Saba-chan in bed~?."Floyd hits the jackpot asking Ace if he and Deuce were doing 'it' in bed. Ace was flustered and blushed they were caught by Floyd from all pf the people who knows. 

"Yes! were having sex." He admitted it blushing extremely like a tomato he hid his face in the pillow in embarrassment he would call now. Deuce smirks at him with Ace glaring at him not to do it again but he shrugs it and thrusts him roughly.

Hnghh-~." Ace moans while he was fucked roughly by Deuce he still hold his phone but Deuce took it and puts it on loud speaker."Floyd do you hear it?." He thrusted more force hitting his sweet spot abusing it with more force. Ace tightened his hole squeezing Deuce's cock feeling so good from being wrecked by him."Ace your so fucking tight.'He groans from the tightness he is in Deuce couldn't hold it much more longer he hugs Ace's chest and rest in his body as he was fucking him faster to cum.

Ace couldn't hold it much longer too his cock was throbbing he was leaking pre-cum he grips into the bedsheet and he couldn't take it much longer.

"Cumming!"

"Ahhhhhh~"

***Splurts***

They both release their juices reached their climax and moaning high pitched, Deuce released his load into Ace filling him with hot seed inside him as for Ace he came shooting his seed in Deuce's chest and some of them lands to Ace's stomach, the both of them lays in bed panting after their fun. Deuce tooks the phone from the night stand and still its on loud speaker.

"So did you enjoy your torture Floyd-senpai?."Deuce grins to him, but only Floyd chuckles at his word."Yup of course~."He replied with a evil smirk that Deuce will not see in Ace's phone."In fact Kingyo-chan didn't wake up though."

_oh fuck.._

"Floyd-senpai please don't tell Class Rep about this!."Deuce desperately begs."Um..what do you want we'll buy you something."Deuce said with a composure tone but Ace didn't like it, He took his phone and ends the call.

"Oi Ace what do you-mmph!."Ace kissed Deuce entering his tongue on Deuce's mouth, he savored the kiss until he finally brokes it. He smirked and pushed Deuce to the bed, he leans to his ear and whispered something.

"I want more Deuce."He whispered seductively and grabs Deuce cock and insert it on his tight-fucked hole that is wet from Deuce's cum. Deuce chuckles amd their fun starts again.

*******

After a few mins Floyd wakes Riddle up gently to avoid him being mad at him, Riddle whimpers at his wakining state he rubs his eyes and he found himself on Floyd's shoulder leaning. He jumped out in shock,blushed and feeling hot at his feelings.

"Wh...why am i sleeping on your shoulder!?."Riddle hissed avoiding any trouble he might cause on the driver on the train. Floyd smiles at Riddle while he scooch to let him near to Riddle. Once he reached Riddle he leans into his ear and whispers."Because you fell asleep Kingyo-chan~."His breathe was felt on Riddle's ear he squeels from Floyd's whis0er and he felt hot from it.

The train stopped saying they were already at White Rose district, Riddle and Floyd left the train going to Riddle's house.

*******

After walking a few mins they've reached the house, Riddle's house was modern but not too big expect that his parents owns a hospital because they were renowed doctors from the Rose Region earning them rights to be noble family in the Region.

Riddle opens the door unlocking it using a key that was hidden from the "Welcome" rug that his mother told him. He and Floyd enters the house removing their shoes first and proceeded to walk inside.

Its not like Floyd didn't get to enter Riddle's house there was a time that the Leech twins followed Floyd secretly by the help of Azul. Riddle did noticed it but he ignores it after all because he didn't want to interact the Leech twins because they were troublesome to him.

"Floyd."Riddle called."Can you come to my room later after dinner?.'He asked him slightly that he demands it."Ok~."Floyd agrees and enthusically nodded as he was excited to see Riddle's room.

*******

After dinner Floyd was the one who washes the dishes, suprsingly Riddle was the one who asked Floyd to wash the dishes since he didn't want Floyd to be a lazy boy in a classmate's house. Riddle, who is mumbling something about what and he and Floyd will do in his bedroom.

_How ironic_

After Floyd washed the dishes Riddle just told Floyd that he must come to his bedroom _Now._ Floyd follows Riddle comfortably but unknown to Riddle the table will turn against him never less he will be screwed though. They've arrived at Riddle's bedroom, it was big and spacious it was hearts theme he did say he likes a Alice in Wonderland theme with the Queen of hearts of being his favoraite chracter because she was strict in her kingdom.

Riddle close the door with s 'click" sound of locking the door, after locking the door he felt a tight hug on his back and hot breathing on his ear. He looked at his back and he can see Floyd smiling at him but he didn't know what will come at his plan.

"Nee Kingyo-chan."Floyd called and he slowly goes into Riddle's shirt and he enters his hands caressing his body. Riddle felt weird but his touches are so delicate. Floyd continues to explore Riddle's body caressing like a true art, Floyd leans to his ear again."So is this why are you curious about?."He asked.

_Checkmate_

"That's- ahh." Riddle squirms suddenly at a sensation he felt, it was a pinch on his left nipple."Kingyo-chan your too soft hehe~."Floyd teases him pinching it more to hear Riddle moan at his touches, feeling good Riddle grabs Floyd hands and removes it. Confused, Riddle removed his shirt and his pants except his red underwear. He eyed Floyd signaling him to strip infront of him.

Floyd did strip himself infront of Riddle seductfully he did, completely naked because Riddle was curious about Floyd's cock.

_And Riddle was fascinated_

"Floyd your big."He said while his eyes are locked on Floyd's massive cock, he thinks if its gonna fit inside his ass since he was a small boy but scary when he is angry. Floyd chuckles in amusement seeing Riddle fascinated at his cock he walks to the bed's direction and seated."Kingyo-chan if you want it bigger then.."He smirked."Suck me off."Floyd taunted.

_Oh he's really into it._

Riddle walks to Floyd's direction looking at his large flaccid cock, gulping that he wants to taste Floyd's cock for awhile. When he was near at Floyd's dick he kneels on the floor. He was nervous he will have a taste of Floyd's cock, he took it and his hands are trembiling it was the first time he holds an another cock from another person.

Floyd noticed Riddle's nervousness, he sees his expression that he is scared at the same, he ruffles Riddle's hair and smiles at him for comfort.

"Kingyo-chan."Floyd called him grabbing his attention, he stopped ruffling his hair. He looks at him and started to speak."We can stop if you don't want to~."He said as he grabs Riddle's hands gently.

Riddle frantically shook his head, he wants to force himself to do this he wants it, he looks at Floyd with a determined face." No i want to do this Floyd so."He blushed sightly, he confessed that he did want to do this, he did want to experience it."Let me do it." He said when he opens his mouth and he lowers his head reaching the dick on his tongue. When he was fully in Floyd can feel Riddle's tongue he can't help to groan infront of him.

It was in his mouth, Floyd's cock was fully in his mouth, he can smell some soap on his dick maybe before doing this he did said he will took a bath when Riddle was preparing dinner for a two of them. He started to bob his head slowly taking the pace, it was his first time to suck someone's cock especially from your classmate.

"Mhhm."Riddle moans in his mouth tasting Floyd's cock, bobbing his head slowly until a normal-fast pace."Nghh Kingyo-chan~."Floyd moans feeling the pleasure building in his body, it was his first time being suck off.

_Oh Floyd has an erection._

"Guhh."Riddle couldn't help himself from gagging from hos mouth, Floyd's cock erects deep inside his throat he can feel his length gagging him. Riddle pulls himself from Floyd's dick and it was maasive, it was perfection in every like he dream of.

Riddle can felt his cock was hard and it was wet from pre-cum, he stood up from his place. He slowly removes his boxers like he was seducing him. Completely naked he was embarrassed being completely naked infront of Floyd. 

Floyd stood up as well he leans to his face closer to Riddle's face, closer in his lips he gently kissed Riddle on the lips, soft moan escapes on Riddle's mouth. He was feeling the heat of their love making, Floyd and Riddle closes their eyes and continue their kissing eventually Floyd opens his mouth so does Riddle entering their tongue to their mouth for a deep kiss.

It felt good..

It really makes you weak but..

I love Floyd's kisses..

Floyd stops kissing him parting ways of their lips leaving a trail of saliva. Riddle was confused, he wants more kisses from Floyd, he was so good.

"Floyd why did you stop?."Riddle asked him, is it because its too much or Floyd was just forcing himself to him. Floyd leans to his ear and he whispers something."Im gonna lay myself on bed and go on fours on my face." He whispered seductively on him. 

_ITS 69 POSITION."Riddle thought_

Floyd just lay himself on Riddle's bed, good thing his bed was large enough to Floyd to lay on if not it will be a disatrorous for the both of them. Riddle climbs on his bed and position on himself in front of Floyd's large cock, while his erect small cock was facing on Floyd's face. Floyd thought of something to make Riddle feel so good.

"Im going to suck you now Kingyo-chan~."Floyd said as he grabs Riddle's erect cock and licks it, he was feeling it Floyd's tongue was too good for him."Hnggh Floyd."Riddle moaned his name eventually Floyd opens his mouth and goes to give Riddle a blowjob."Floyd hnggh its good."Riddle moans evenly he feels ecstasy around his body, shivering around the pleasure built on his body.

Floyd proceeded his plan, he stopped licking and sucking Riddle's dick, confused he decided to turn to Floyd's face."Hey why did you- Hnghh ahh."Riddle stopped his words and suddenly jolts, he feels a finger inside his ass." Floyd that's ahh-!."Riddle felt something moving on his hole, Floyd's finger was moving in and out stretching his inside.

"Suck me off Kingyo-chan or I'll stop~."He threatened Riddle to stop their session, Riddle nodded he turns his head to Floyd's dick, he then opens his mouth again and suck Floyd's cock again.

"Mhhm hnghh Kingyo-chan it feels so good~ "Floyd moaned he can feel Riddle's tongue sliding in his shaft bobbing his head up and down.

Floyd can feel something leaking in his chest he looks at Riddle's dick leaking he was feeling himself reaching the climax. Same as Riddle, he can feel Floyd's dick was leaking too, Floyd removed his finger inside Riddle's hole.

"Kingyo-chan since your being so good i'll suck you too~."Floyd said, he took Riddle's dick he opens his mouth and started to suck his dick faster.

"Mhhmm nghh."Both of them moans sucking both of their cocks, bobbing their heads together to reach their climax together. Both of them reached their climax splurting them cum inside their mouths.

***Splurts***

"Mghhmhm." shooting their cum inside their mouths Riddle shoots his in Floyd's mouth some of them shoots in Floyd's face because he pulled his mouth out on Riddle's dick. Riddle didn't pulled out he drank Floyd's seed. it tasted bitter but its Floyd's seed so he didn't mind drinking it. When Floyd and Riddle finish cumming their sights began to blur they were tired of cumming but..

They want more..

Riddle shifted his body to Floyd's face to face him, ge crawls his way to Floyd's face, he reached his face and cups it. He deeply kissed Floyd passionately , their tongues touching and swirling like Romeo and Juliet dancing in the skies. 

Floyd suddenly stopped kissing Riddle he leans in Riddle's neck and sucked it. Riddle hugs Floyd and moans to his bite, it hurts but it felt good.

"Kingyo-chan lay in bed right now because i'll be the one who is going to be in control here~.He said as he stopped sucking Riddle's neck.

Riddle let go of the hug and nods, he and Floyd swap places, Floyd being on top of him and Riddle lays infront of Floyd, he faced him with a smile.

"Please Floyd make me feel good."Riddle said as he stretching his arms to Floyd admiting him to go even further with sexual intercourse.

"Ok if you insist i'll make you feel good until you forgot your name Kingyo-chan~ ."Floyd teased him as he pokes his face.

Floyd started to lick his neck trailing it to his belly, Riddle moans to his lick and started to have a erection again. Floyd noticed and smirked at him.

"Kingyo-chan your dick is hard again but since your so needy`~."Floyd reached Riddle's belly button and then he licks it.

"Hyaa-!."Riddle felt sensitive, his dick twirched from Floyd'd tongue he was going insane from it his mind was full of pleasure he can think off he literally felt so dirty from doing this.

"Please Floyd."He reached out Floyd grabbing his face and turning his attention to him."I want you in me."He says."I want your big and long cock inside me."He continues, he was needy, he was horny, he wants it _Now._

Floyd nods to Riddle's request he was looking at Riddle, so horny like a whore who wants to be bathe with cum, 

"Kingyo-chan if you want to be fucked by me."He smirked at him, grabbing his hips and made him laid on his stomach. Riddle squeal, he was surprise by Floyd's actions. 

He buried his face into the pillow feeling embarrassed at what will come to now. Floyd struck an idea on his head he looked at Riddle's plump ass surprisingly it was cute though, he raised his left palm and..

**Spank!**

"Hyaa-!."Riddle jolted from the pain he felt a electricity on his body sparked within him, he decided to look back to Floyd seeing his amused expression makes Floyd wanted to spank him even more.

"Hehehe~ did that suprised you Kingyo-chan?." He asked, seeing Riddle's expression makes him wanted to spank him more."If i wanted you to fuck you, you will count to 15 after i spank you kay?."He says still raising his left palm waiting for an answer.

Riddle silently nods, he did feel _good_ from Floyd's spank, purposely he is becoming a slave through it.

Floyd lands his palm spanking his plump ass.

***Spank***

"Ahh-!. One!."Riddle almost didn't count for that spank he bit his lips from the pain he is going through, he did adnit this spank of his is feeling so good.

***Spank***

"Hyaa~ 2."Riddle was drooling from this it felt good from spanking his ass it was an ultimate pleasure from it.

Floyd's lips curled into a wide smile he was into spanking Riddle's beautiful ass it was perfect for him seeing his near red ass from his spank.

He was ready for more.

*******

"Ok Kingyo-chan are you ready for the last spank and I'm gonna fuck you so damn hard until you forget your name~."He cood on his ear, he observe Riddle's face now so much drool on his face, shivering from the pleasure and pain he is now experiencing, it felt good for him and he was craving it.

***Spank***

"Hyaa-! cumming!"

***Spurts***

Riddle came spurting his white stream on the bedsheets he felt dizzy from cumming on the second time, Floyd genuinely smiles at what he done to Riddle. He was so mess up, panting face flustered, drools on the bed and red ass due to spanking. Floyd reaches the lube that he put on the nightstand earlier before they can fuck.

He turns Riddle's body to face him, when he turns his body around he was amused that Riddle is making an erotic face. It was new to Floyd that he seeing a new side of Riddle being a slutty bitch infront of him. When Floyd noticed the white stains or the cum on Riddle's bed he thinks of an idea of humiliating him more infront of him.

"Kingyo=chan~.' He cooed on Riddle's ear and slightly licks the shell of his ear sending Riddle to shiver in pleasure in his body. "lick that cum of yours like a cat and say _it was delicious that i love my own cum"_

One word.

Embarrassing

Riddle wouldn't think that Floyd was enjoying what he is doing and saying that he would tell him that lick his own cum just to be fuck by Floyd. It was the first time that he would be humiliate by Floyd infront of him.

Mins later Riddle still couldn't do it because he was really embarrassed and humiliate by Floyd and he just froze infront of Floyd still facing him with a flushed face. Floyd was getting impatient because of Riddle's stare but nope he was enjoying this kind of face he is seeing to Riddle. Floyd stood up hoping to get Riddle's attention again.

So it did/

Floyd felt a hand reached him grabbing his attention, he took a glance at Riddle who was now teary and felt embarrased because he showd him his vunurable state. No one was seeing this kind of side of Riddle except from Trey and Chen'ya when he cried during their middle school years.

_Please don't leave me..._

_Floyd_

When Floyd heard those soft words from Riddle himself he quickly turns around and then pins him to the bed. Riddle yelps from Floyd's action he mabye strong and tall but seeing Floyd's smile was getting him more in love.

"So needy Kingyo=chan~." He whispered to his ear making Riddle hot and flustered, he may have turn Floyd to a beast but deep inside him he knew he will be gentle. Floyd takes the lube and opens the cap he poured it on his hard cock and rubs it gently.

Seeing Floyd puts some lube on his cock Riddle could feel himself getting horny because the sight of he is seeing. He positioned himself on fours getting fucked bMovey Floyd. Floyd positions himself infront of Riddle getting ready in their sexual intercourse before he can push his tip on Riddle's hole he pours a lot of amount of lube on Riddle's ass making him squimed on the sticky and cold liquid that he felt on.

Floyd teased Riddle's hole by rubbing his tip on Riddle's wet hole."Mhhm."Riddle moans in Floyd's teasing he feeling the sticky liquid making him squirm his ass to follow the rhythm of Floyd's rub.

Floyd grins on Riddle's action he waa getting him excited even more and more. He gently pushed the tip of his cock gently on Riddle's entrance causing Riddle to shut his eyes in pain he also moans in taking Floyd's cock. just only the tip."Hnggh-!." When Floyd was fully inside, Riddle couldn't help himself to moan even louder Floyd didn't move but Riddle was feeling the pleasure of having a large cock deeply inside him.

"Can i move now?."Floyd asked if he wants to move normally he would started to move now but he did ask so he cn move either in fast or low paste at the start of his thrust. When Riddle heard Floyd's question he began to think if he wants to be fuck hard from the start or go slow until it began to fasten the pace.

Move...harder.."

"Hmm?'

"I said move hard..please.." He said a little bit loud but soft he deeply wants it hard because it might be boring for him to go in a slow pace never less he wants it hard and wild. 

Floyd smirked

He moves pulls out and then...

***Smack!***

"Hyaa-!."Riddle let out in high pitched moan when Floyd suddenly thrust in hard inside of his twitching hole." You like it hard right? So.." Floyd starts to move harder and faster not caring Riddle might gonna out of breathe. Riddle let out some gasps and moans when Floyd thrust in and out like a wild animal,

"Hnghh.. Kingyo-chan your squeezing me~." Floyd shut his eyes when Riddle squeezed Floyd's cock tight making him feel good. "Floyd i want you to kiss me." Riddle requested, when Floyd heard Riddle's request he leans over to Riddle's face to kiss him. Riddle turns his head around and faced Floyd, he kissed him deeply while he was being fucked.

"Mhhm!."Riddle gaspesd while he and Floyd were kissing, He was enjoying their taste of their tongues. Floyd and Riddle shifted their positions, Floyd sits on the bed while Riddle removed himself from Floyd and he then grab his dick and slowly puts it back.

"Hnggh."The two of them moans in pleasure as usual when Riddle started to move on his own it felt good for the both of them when doing this kind of position. Riddle wraps his arms around Floyd's neck as he hugs him while he rides Floyd in his lap. Moans and skin slapping where the only heard in Riddle's room it was satisfying for the both of them when they are having sex.

"I love you Floyd."

When Riddle said those words Floyd couldn't help but smile at him. He was waiting for Riddle to confess and he was happy for it.

"I love you too _Riddle_

Riddle faces Floyd and then smiles at him he was very happy for him to accept his feeling while they were doing it.

"Riddle im going to cum~." Floyd said when pre-cum were spilling inside of Riddle's entrance."Im going to cum too Floyd."Riddle replied when he was leaking also. Riddle quikens his pace as he goes in up and down on Floyd's torso, he squeezed Flod;s cock when he reached the climax.

Ikuuuuuu~

'Ahhhhh~"

***Spurts***

White ribbons of cum sprayed on Floyd's and Riddle's body it was so many when it hits on Floyd's stomach but when Floyd cums in Riddle's hole, Riddle arched his back while Floyd came inside him, white seeds sprayed inside and Riddle couldn't help himself to stick his tongue out and letting out a high pitched moan.

After they came Floyd pulls out of Riddle slowly as he can he laid on the bed panting and sweaty he was tired of their sexual activity. Riddle felt he can't feel his legs because of Floyd's roughness in bed he then felt the white liquid was leaking inside of him he feels hot when he was breathlessly panting and drooling and mess up.

"Lets take a bath" Floyd suggested and Riddle nodded in agreement. Floyd carried Riddle knowing that he can't walk and he feels numb when Riddle was being carried by Floyd especially in bridal style he was embarrassed by Floyd's manliness, When they arrived at the bathroom Floyd opens the bathroom and place Riddle on the shower. Floyd opens the shower and let the warm water spray into their bodies.

"Hey Floyd." Riddle started to talk and faces Floyd with a worried face fidgeting on his fingers. "Yes Riddle~?."Floyd answered as he looks at him with a gentle smile on him." Do you really love me?." He asked facing him with a worried expression. he Was really afraid if Floyd was lying to him all this time. Floyd shook's head n denial he was indeed in love with Riddle and no more..

"Kiss me in the lips Floyd." He says to him as he faced him with a gentle smile. Floyd leans closer to Riddle as thier lips pressed at each other, pushing his tongue inside him he definintly wants more. Riddle pulls out of their kiss leaving him panting infront of Floyd.

"Please Floyd i want more lets do it here again.: Riddle asks as he pressed his body to Floyd, grinning his body for more heat in their bodies. Floyd nods in agreement, he was it more deeply in their hearts content.

*******

Naked on bed Riddle hugs Floyd on his body covering them on a blanket. Floyd kissed Riddle on the forehead and showed him with a smile.

"Goodnight Riddle."

"Goodnight Floyd."

They both drifted in sleep hugging each other as they are comforting each other for the night.

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy a little Ace x Deuce smut scnce too!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are fine!
> 
> __________________________________
> 
> Twitter:[Deuce-Spade-san](https://mobile.twitter.com/deuce_san)


End file.
